


Rub You Down

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [7]
Category: Firefly, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefly Verse, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbians in Space, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "TV Fusion (Firefly)" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me

  
Regina stretched out on the beautiful bed and listened to the comforting hum of Serenity's engines.

This alternate universe was a little more outlandish than the others she had found herself in, but she felt at home as always. By her count this was her fifteenth and she was no closer to figuring out the cause or the solution.

She stretched her hands above her head and tips of her fingers touched something hard. She froze and swallowed and then slowly pulled the object out. She held the small red box up, keeping it at arms length as if it were dangerous. As she started to open the box she heard the clanking of the shuttle door. She quickly stuffed the box under the pillows and took a casual position as Emma stepped into her bedroom.

Wearing overalls and dirty with grease and sweat as she often was Emma gave her an adorable sigh. "All fixed. We're not gonna die today, least not of freezing."

"Well, now that you've got the ship warm..." Regina gave her a suggestive smile.

Emma blushed and started tugging down the zipper over her overalls.

Regina put the little red box out of her mind, instead thinking about her Companion training and all the wonderful things she could do with Emma. While Emma undressed Regina got out some of her finest massage oils.

With Emma naked and face down on the bed Regina oiled up and rubbed down her hard-working lover.

Red box be damned.


End file.
